Mi viaje espacial
by Rinaharuno
Summary: inuyasha es sitiado para ser parte de una nave espacial, donde se encuentran los talentos mas impresionantes del planeta, es este lugar conoce a una persona que le cambiara la forma de pensar...
Hola, mi nombre es Inuyasha, tengo 23 años, y hasta hace poco vivía con mi prima Kagome y nuestros dos perros, hace poco fui citado por una compañía del gobierno para ser uno de los pasajeros del nuevo Transbordador, una máquina espacial, con formato de barco, donde son citadas personas con talentos especiales, ¿Cuál es mi gran talento? soy un experto en las artes marciales, para ser sincero nunca fui a una clase de karate en mi vida, todos dicen que es un don que herede de mi padre pero ¿qué se yo? Nunca lo conocí, Kagome dice que murió antes de que naciera, pero para mí que debe estar en las vegas haciéndose pasar por otro hombre, gastando todo el dinero de la familia.

Ya llevo a bordo 1 mes, me cuesta conectar con los demás pasajeros, hice algunos amigos superficiales, con quien sentarme durante el almuerzo, y tomar unas cervezas por la noche, uno de ellos es Miroku y su novia Sango, ella es gentil o ingenua, le perdona todas las infidelidades de Miroku, actúa como una monja, y se altera cada vez que su pareja la toca, pero por lo que escuche y cuenta Miroku, es una verdadera fiera a la hora de estar en la cama..¿Y Miroku? Bueno, es un pajero, pero en el fondo es buena persona (eso creo, no lo conozco tanto).  
Pero hay un muchacho con quien no me cuesta tanto conectar, es alguien serio, no hace más que leer en un rincón, de echo creo que nunca eh oído su voz, obviamente tampoco eh hablado con él, no entiendo por qué me atrae tanto, porque me siento tan a gusto en su presencia, no lo sé, pero lo voy a averiguar.

Así que me arme de valor y ese día me acerque a él, lleve una silla, me senté a su lado y empecé a leer mi historieta. Paso el tiempo un cuando casi me quedaba dormido se escuchó un sonido, una voz grabe que decía:

-¿te vas a quedar hay mucho tiempo?

Mire para los costados, tal vez otra persona había hablado, puesto que él estaba en la misma posición, creo que ni siquiera cambia de lugar las páginas, eso es extraño, como una persona podía no moverse por tanto tiempo, la misma vos de antes interrumpió mis pensamientos:

-sí, soy yo el que te habla, repito, ¿te vas a quedar hay mucho tiempo?

Esto ya era de locos, yo veía como no se movía, ¿cómo podía estar produciendo sonidos si ni siquiera abre la boca? Junte saliva, trague, y hable:

-hola, soy Inuyasha, tengo 23 años y llevo 1 mes y 8 días a bordo del transbordador, encantado de conocerte…¿vos sus..?

Primero pensé que no me escucho, el seguía estatil, cual piedra, estaba por volver a hablar, pero esa vez desconocida me gano:

-no te interesa saber quién soy, solo debes entender que este es mi lugar de estudio, no un lugar donde podes hacer tu recreo, y si de verdad quieres sentarte acá, tenes que saber que hay reglas y la primera en no hablar.

Me desespere al no entender de donde provenía esa voz, me sobresalte, literalmente me puse de pie de un salto, con un poco de miedo y casi a los gritos pude pronunciar unas palabras, que todas juntas crean una frase con un poco de sentido:

-¿QUE ESTA PASANDO? ¿DE DONDE SALE ESA VOZ? ¿POR QUE NO TE MOVES?

Esto no provoco reacción en el muchacho, así que respire, me calme y me senté agarre mi revista y me enfoque en terminarla, entre eso, puedo ver como el cierra su libro y se dispone a pararse, una vez de pie, camina hacia la salida pero antes de irse, da un giro de 90 grados, me sonríe y me dice:

-Sesshomaru…-esa voz, es la misma de antes, entonces era el quien me hablo, pero ¿cómo?-mi nombre es Sesshomaru.

Y antes de irse y dejarme con una cara de ingenuo al no entender lo que pasaba, puedo ver como sonríe de costado, una sonrisa de victoria, luego me da la espalda y se va.

-Sesshomaru…ese es tu nombre-eso es en lo único que pensaba, a pesar de lo ocurrido, todo salió bastante bien para haber sido la primera impresión, quedo satisfecho con esa simple presentación, no hubo mucha charla, pero salió bien.

Deseo ver lo que pasara mañana…


End file.
